


Une princesse moderne

by Maria_Alton



Category: Fictions Partagées, La Princesse de Clèves | The Princess of Cleves - Mme de La Fayette
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Alton/pseuds/Maria_Alton
Summary: [Posté pour MJ]





	Une princesse moderne

**Author's Note:**

> [Posté pour MJ]

Quatrième partie

 

 _Poussé néanmoins par le désir de lui parler, et rassuré par les espérances que lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait vu, il avança quelques pas, mais avec tant de trouble qu'une écharpe qu'il avait s’embarrassa dans la fenêtre, en sorte qu'elle fît du bruit. Madame de Clèves tourna la tête_ et crût défaillir. Monsieur de Nemours se trouvait là, vêtu d'un bel habit orangé. Un homme dont elle reconnût aussitôt la silhouette longiligne et le regard empreint de hardiesse. Une mimique lui déformait le coin de la lèvre. Comme à son habitude, il frottait, invariablement, son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre. Madame de Clèves saisie le rideau qui bordait la fenêtre pour cacher son corps dénudé. Elle fût saisie d'une telle agitation que son pied, heurtant une chaussure qu'on avait omis de ranger, précipita son corps tout entier contre la vitre. Suffisamment solide, la fenêtre ne céda pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas la chute de Madame de Clèves. Une émotion corseta le corps de Monsieur de Nemours, de telle façon qu’il ne pût bientôt plus bouger. Les bras de la princesse vinrent s'étendre sur le sol, le satin blanc du rideau se confondant avec sa peau. Son visage était tourné vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Le regard figé au sol, elle ne saurait supporter à nouveau la vue de celui qu'elle croyait si loin. Un bruit sourd la tira de cet état, qui, s'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes, lui semblera dans ses souvenirs bien plus long. Monsieur de Nemours s'était rapproché du paravent et la sommait de se retourner. Madame de Clèves qui reprenait ses esprits risqua un regard derrière son épaule sur laquelle reposait une longue chevelure dorée. Elle fut saisie d'un soubresaut, constatant que son amant la dardait de ses prunelles noires. Sa figure se découpait dans la pénombre et ses lèvres bleuies par le froid venaient contrarier la transparence de la vitre. Il ne prononça plus mot. Il la suppliait du regard, c'était déjà trop. La princesse se leva, prenant soin de se couvrir avec l'étoffe. Elle s'éclipsa, continuant de soutenir le regard de son amant. Monsieur de Nemours qui ne dissimulait plus sa peine, pria la princesse de lui accorder quelques mots. La princesse reculait et les lamentations de Monsieur de Nemours redoublèrent d'intensité. De peur qu'on ne l'entendit, la princesse se rapprocha à nouveau de la vitre et le somma de se taire. Étourdi par la passion, Monsieur de Nemours s'agenouilla et l'implora à nouveau. Madame de Clèves partit. Elle reparût dans le jardin. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau vermeil. Monsieur de Nemours se tût, se leva. Tous deux étaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. « Si je suis sortie c'est parce que vous m'avez poussé à le faire. Je ne veux pas être votre obligée et vous conjure de vous taire. Autrement, vous allez nous attirer des ennuis. » Elle avait le feu aux joues et le ton de sa voix était sec. Son souffle demeurait court. Sa poitrine qui se gonflait et se rabaissait, trahissait une grande agitation. La voir sans tous ces artifices qui font les perfections de la Cour la rendait plus ravissante encore. « Je ne sais, reprit Madame de Clèves, si vous m'avez comprise. Je vous demande de partir. »

\- Tout le monde à la Cour, et moi le premier, répondit Monsieur de Nemours, s'inquiète de vos escapades qui se font plus fréquentes et chaque fois plus longues. Je ne voulais point vous ennuyer mais seulement connaître l'état dans lequel vous êtes.

Vous m'avez vu, je vais fort bien, répondit-elle. Il est temps que vous cessiez de m'importuner.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de son cabinet.

«  Comment puis-je être certain que vous n'aillez besoin de rien ? reprit Monsieur de Nemours. La solitude doit vous peser dans ce cabinet. Je sais combien il peut paraître irrévérencieux de s'introduire ainsi dans le jardin d'une femme. Ma compagnie n'est, j'en suis certain et fort désolé, pas des meilleures. Mais j'osais espérer que ma présence vous donnerait le goût de paraître à nouveau devant la Cour. 

Vous vous perdez en explications, répliqua Madame de Clèves en pressant le pas.

Elle entendit des bruits de feuillages qui laissèrent place à un silence pesant. Elle se retourna et vit que Monsieur de Nemours la suivait.

Croyez, je vous en prie, en la sincérité de mes sentiments, ajouta-t-il en tendant désespérément la main vers elle.

La princesse étudia son comportement. Ses sourcils froncés laissaient paraître des yeux expressifs. Son regard brillant était pareil à celui qu'elle avait connu lors de cette soirée. Bal auquel elle avait dansé avec cet illustre inconnu qui, pourtant, lui paraissait déjà familier. Son regard persistant la désarçonnait, la transperçait même.

Votre vue me cause un trouble que vous ne sauriez imaginé, laissa échapper la princesse.

Cette phrase, qui n'était alors qu'un murmure, vint s'épancher sur le cœur de Monsieur de Nemours. Il dissimulait à grande peine sa fièvre et entreprit de renouveler son geste, la main tendue vers la princesse. Main qu'elle saisit prudemment. Son corps, qui était parcouru de milles frissons, apprécia aussitôt la chaleur que procurait le gant en laine du gentilhomme. Monsieur de Nemours s’aperçut qu’elle grelottait et, d’un geste rapide et délicat, lui noua son écharpe autour du cou. Tout son être, sans nul doute à cause de cette attraction qui la torturait, tressaillit un court instant. Monsieur de Nemours crût à un effarouchement et ne la regarda plus, craignant d’effrayer à nouveau la jeune femme. Il la dirigeait à travers le jardin, vers un endroit qui l’avait intrigué à son arrivée. Leurs jambes chassaient la bruine qui préparait la rosée du matin. Tous deux arrivèrent bientôt près d’un étang dans lequel se reflétait la lune de janvier. Il était bordé d’un saule qui laissait deviner un banc. Deux grincements simultanés et les noctambules étaient assis. De longues minutes s’écoulèrent sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne trouvèrent quoi dire. Monsieur de Nemours étudiait la princesse, cherchait à se rappeler de chaque angle qui sculptaient son visage. « Son allure n’a d’égale que la beauté de son esprit, songea Monsieur de Nemours, je me suis épris d’une beauté naturelle qui appartient à la fois au jour et à la nuit. » Madame de Clèves qui sentait ce regard s’appesantir sur elle, crût que l’air lui manquait et se résolût de regarder droit devant elle, attendant on ne sait quelle manifestation du gentilhomme. Elle entreprit de se détendre et poussa un profond soupir qui n’échappa pas à Monsieur de Nemours.

«  N’avez-vous pas froid ?, interrogea Monsieur de Nemours.

Nullement, répondit-elle en fixant invariablement l’horizon.

Ah je vois, rétorqua-t-il, la fatigue vous gagne. A moins que ça ne soit l’ennui que vous cause ma présence. Chaque fois que nous nous sommes parlés, ou pour le moins aperçus, je ne devinais chez vous qu’une lassitude ; si j’ose dire, un embarras croissant.

Vous n’imaginez pas quel trouble votre seule évocation me cause, songea-t-elle

Elle finit par répondre : La Cour me fatigue. Je n'en puis plût de devoir paraître devant tant de monde. Cela me cause du soucis. J'en ai donc convenu avec mes suivantes que l'air de la campagne me ferait le plus grand bien.

Vous êtes pourtant la demoiselle la plus appréciée de la Cour, s'enquit-il de répondre. Chacun se presse auprès de vous et relate vos mérites. Les gentilshommes vous flattent. Je n'ai entendu que des compliments à votre égard et la Reine ne tarit point d'éloge à votre sujet. Mais il est vrai que la campagne délasse et la splendeur de votre teint est gage de ce que j'avance.

Ce ne sont que des fabulations que vous posez là, répondit-elle. Votre esprit doit être saisi par le froid et vous empêche de penser clairement. La galanterie ne vous sied point lorsqu'il s'agit de moi.

Qui d'autre les mérite si ce n'est vous ? interrompit Monsieur de Nemours. J'exprime là ma pensée la plus sincère. Dois-je vous soumettre ce que je ressens, ce que me dicte mon être intérieur lorsque je suis auprès de vous pour que vous aillez tout le loisir de me croire ?

La princesse, décontenancée, ne pût dissimuler son agitation. Elle sentit son désarroi glisser peu à peu vers un affolement que l’on ne saurait mesurer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle craignait qu'il ne l'entendit. Ses doigts vinrent se crisper sur le revers de son manteau et ses boucles ne suffirent plus à cacher son affliction.

Je vois que je vous cause bien du soucis, reprit-il. Mais ce pourquoi je suis ici, je veux que vous l'appreniez de moi. J'ai plus de joie et de transport d'être devant vous que de me trouver nul part ailleurs. J'ai plaisir à vous regarder, plus encore à vous parler. Aussi, chaque seconde passée loin de vous m'est intolérable. Je ne sais pas où la passion peut mener mais elle m'a conduit dans ce jardin. Madame, vous ne me haïssez point n'est-ce pas ? Ne faîtes pas de peine à celui qui vous aime. La vertu n'est entachée que si l'on contredit ce que nous commande le cœur. Le mien me mène irrésistiblement vers vous et le votre, je crois, brûle de lui répondre.

La princesse fut transportée par une frénésie telle qu'il lui était impossible de la dissimuler. Sa passion brûlait en son sein et le feu finissait de se propager. Elle se leva et Monsieur de Nemours l'imita. Dans l'eau de l'étang on ne discerna bientôt qu'un seul et même reflet. Dans la pénombre, les deux silhouettes se confondaient pour n'en former bientôt plus qu'une.

 

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

 

« Oh non pas déjà, gémit Lila en tendant son bras gauche devant elle. A tâtons, les yeux encore collés par le manque de sommeil, la jeune fille cherchait désespérément à faire taire son réveil. Une fois qu'il lui passa sous la main elle le saisit et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ça c'était Lila, de bonne humeur dès le matin ; fraîche et pimpante, prête à affronter le retour au lycée. Elle se leva et se posta devant la glace. Elle n'y voyait que deux gros yeux aux contours violacés et une tête d'épouvantail. Sa frange, minutieusement lissée la veille au soir, présentait quelques frisottis disgracieux. « Je commence par quoi déjà ? pensa-t-elle, ah oui... Histoire . Elle enfila ses vêtements, qu’elle sortis d'une étagère croulant sous une montagne de tissu. Elle descendit en traînant les pieds, salua son frère et prit son petit-déjeuner. Elle fixait la cuillère qui baignait dans le lait et s'amusait avec les céréales. « 3 semaines... c'était trop court... je veux pas y aller. Personne m'aime et j'aime personne. A quoi bon se torturer ? Si seulement je pouvais faire croire...

« Lilaaa ! Le bus est là ! La voix de sa mère qui résonnait dans toute la maison la tira de ses pensées. « Allez bon courage ma grande ! Sois sérieuse, lui susurra-t-elle en lui prenant les mains comme elle aimait à le faire chaque fois que mère et fille se séparaient .

Lila monta dans le bus et s'assit à sa place habituelle, derrière le chauffeur, un casque vissé sur les oreilles et le moral au fond des chaussettes. C'est à ce moment là que son rêve lui revint à l'esprit, à croire que depuis qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux elle était en pilotage automatique. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? S'interrogea-t-elle, je ne savais pas que la Princesse de Clèves me passionnait autant. En tous cas je préfère quand elle lui cède, c'est nettement plus intéressant. Ce bouquin est invraisemblable. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, ils s'aiment et rien. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas écouter son cœur ? Pensa-t-elle. Les remarques de la jeune fille se multiplièrent et vinrent se bousculer pour ne plus former qu'un immense fatras dans son esprit. Elle se résolût de regarder défiler le paysage et souffla un grand coup. La littérature était bien l’une des seules choses qui lui faisait, le temps de la lecture, oublier le lycée. « La seule chose qui la rende sympathique c'est qu'elle soit partie de la cour. » finit par se dire l'adolescente. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle rentrait dans le lycée. Comme d'habitude, des petits groupes d'élèves étaient déjà formés devant les salles tandis qu'elle avançait seule dans l'allée. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion tandis que son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine. Depuis toujours elle agissait de telle sorte à ce que les autres ne perçoivent pas ses faiblesses. L’isolement était pour elle un échappatoire. Il fallait fuir les autres et leurs jugements. Se dominer et ignorer.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. La dernière sonnerie retentit. Lila rassembla ses affaires et sortie de la salle. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le portail. Une foule d’élèves l’imitèrent et lui passèrent devant, la bousculant, sans jamais vraiment l’apercevoir. Elle arriva à hauteur du portique, et, alors qu’elle avançait tête baissée, la jeune fille risqua un regard sur l’arrêt de bus qui se trouvait à sa gauche. D’habitude il était là avec ses amis. Elle reconnût l’intonation de sa voix. Il était bel et bien là, adossé contre un mur de pierre. Il avait une veste orange. Sa main effectuait mécaniquement une pression sur sa cigarette afin d’en détacher la cendre. Il portait, par des intervalles plus ou moins régulières, la clope à ses lèvres et en humectait consciencieusement le bout. Arrivé à la moitié, il la jetait au sol et écrasait le mégot avec une vigueur contrôlée. Son visage semblait dissimuler une forme de haine, de rage imminente qui attendrait le moment propice pour se manifester. Il avait été dans la classe de Lila l’année dernière. Elle avait eu du temps pour l’observer. C’était un jeune homme studieux. Lila l’avait constaté en analysant avec quelle précision il s’appliquait à écrire. Mais dès qu’il quittait le cours et retrouvait ses camarades, il changeait et ressemblait à s’y méprendre à tous les autres. Et même adossé contre ce mur, il se fondait dans la masse d’élèves. Coupe en brosse pour les garçons et sac à main noir en cuir pour les filles. Toutes ces lois étaient établies, avec plus de constance que si elle avaient été tirées d’un traité officiel. Lila le regarda une dernière fois et partit. « La vie c’est comme les romans, songea-t-elle, on ne considère pas les personnes pour ce qu’elles sont et l’on ne voit pas les bonnes au moment opportun. Ah je te maudis vertu du XVIIème siècle qui a élevé les apparences au rang de véritables valeurs et n’a pas permis à Madame de Clèves de suivre les élans de son cœur ! »

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai réalisé une fan fiction à partir de l’œuvre de Madame de La Fayette La Princesse de Clèves parue en 1678. J'ai repris une phrase de la quatrième partie (elle est en italique) et ai décidé d'en modifier la suite. J'ai choisi cette œuvre parce que j'en apprécie le style riche et ornementé. J'avais envie de m'essayer à cette écriture, un travail qui implique de la recherche pour ce qui est de l'esthétique du texte. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, j'aime le fait que, dans l’œuvre originale, Madame de Clèves ne se laisse pas aller à la passion. Mais j'aurai été curieuse de savoir comment cela aurait été écrit si elle avait finit par céder à Monsieur de Nemours. Aussi j'en donne ma version. Seulement je ne voulais pas me cantonner à un seul style et je désirais transposer, plus ou moins, cette histoire dans le monde actuel. Lila est une adolescente, férue de littérature, qui vient de passer trois semaines sans se rendre au lycée. On comprend qu'elle est peu sociable et qu'elle souffre de la solitude. Son discours vise principalement à dénoncer les apparences de la cour qui présentent des similitudes avec celles de la Cour. Ce jeune garçon qu'elle décrit à la fin de son récit est l'allégorie de Monsieur de Nemours. Dans l’œuvre originale, Madame de Clèves ne voit pas que Monsieur de Nemours l'observe, ici les rôles s'inversent. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fiction. L'exploration de deux styles différents, le travail de recherche dans la formulation des phrases et l'histoire pour ce qu'elle a de changé et ce qu'elle dénonce restent pour moi les aspects essentiels de ma composition.


End file.
